ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RadSpyro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hound of Castle McDuck page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 18:26, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your wikia. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:13, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Darker red Hey there! I was browsing through the wiki, and I noticed that you're using a really bright red for buttons, links, and the header, but it doesn't look too good with an orange background. I'm not sure if it was you or the previous inactive founder/admins, but it would be a lot better to make them a little darker. I did some quick experimenting, and #bb052f worked well for me. You should go into and change the buttons, links, and header all to that color to make it easier on everyone's eyes. Good luck with revamping the wiki :3 « SlyCooperFan1 » [message wall - '' ] 17:04, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey, can i, at some point, try to revive the wiki a little bit Dear RadSpyro, I would like to apply as an admin for this wiki. Yes, I know I've just started today, but, please, can I be an admin? Stefanoisthebosssssss (talk) 11:18, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey Rad Can you put this on the wiki navigation, all by code? '*#|DuckTales **Category:Characters|Characters **Category:Locations|Locations **Category:Objects|Objects *#|Community **Project:Community Portal|Portal **Forum:Index|Forum **Blog:Recent_posts|Recent blog posts''' Look at the images to see what I am trying to put.